A new day has come
by Phoenixfeder90
Summary: Sie war ein ganz normaler Teenager bis ein paar Ereignisse alles für sie veränderten. (ich bin nicht gut im Summary schreiben, aber alles wichtige steht im prolog)
1. Default Chapter

So, hier ist mal wieder eine FF von mir! Ich habe, als Prolog mal versucht einen Trailer zu schreiben. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst schon mal ein Review!

Also dann viel Spaß

eure Phönixfeder

P.S: Ich suche für diese FF noch einen Beta-Reader, als wer Interesse hat kann sich bei mir melden!

_**A new day has come**_

**Prolog**

**Trailer**

**Ihr Leben war das eines ganz normalen Teenagers…**

Man sieht Lily zusammen mit zwei Freundinnen diskutierend durch einen belebten Gang laufen

**…mit all seinen Höhen…**

Sie bekommt ein O in Zauberkunst

**…und Tiefen…**

Lily wird von den Slytherins ausgelacht

**…aber ein Ereignis kann ein ganzes Leben…**

Eine schwarze Eule flattert auf Lily zu und lässt auf den Tisch vor ihr einen ebenso schwarzen Brief fallen.

**… an seinen Abgrund bringen…**

Lily sitzt weinend, mit dem zerknüllten Brief in der Hand, einsam auf einer Treppe.

…**doch selbst am Abgrund gibt es ein bisschen Glück…**

Lily und James küssen sich.

**Doch genau dann wenn man sich mit dem einen Schicksalschlag abgefunden hat kommt der nächste!**

( Eine rasche Bilderabfolge)

Hogsmead steht in Flammen.

Lily steht draußen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und scheint verzweifelt nach jemandem zu rufen.

Sie und die Marauders stehen zusammen mit einem anderen Mädchen in einer langen, düsteren Halle.

Ein Mädchen liegt Blutüberströmt am Boden.

Lord Voldemort schreitet mit einer bedrohlichen Miene auf Lily und James zu…


	2. Chapter 1

Erstmal vielen dank für eure Reviews knuddel

Silberflügel. Danke für dein Lob!

Aisa: Und hier ist schon das erste Chapter!

Myloveisyoerlove: Danke für dein Angebot! Aber ich habe jetzt schon zwei Betas gefunden!

**Und dann noch vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserinnen Babbel und GrigoriMoonlily!**

Chapter 1

"Lily, gehst du am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit mir aus"

Das fragte er sie jetzt bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Mal. Resigniert seufzte das angesprochene Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren und gab dem Jungen mit den schwarzen, nach allen Seiten abstehenden Haaren wie immer ungefähr die selbe Antwort:

"Nur über meine Leiche, Potter" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von dem Jungen ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

James Potter konnte wirklich unglaublich nervig sein. Er sollte es so langsam 'mal kapieren, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte außer ihre Ruhe. Potter rannte ihr jetzt schon seit ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts wie ein Irrer hinterher. Jetzt waren sie in ihrem siebten und somit letzten Schuljahr und er hatte es noch immer nicht aufgegeben. Er war eben ein total hoffnungsloser Fall, damit musste sie sich wohl oder übel abfinden.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren die Unruhestifter Nummer eins in Hogwarts und keiner war vor ihren oft ziemlich gemeinen Streichen sicher.

Lily konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie die vier ihr einmal eine grüne Muggel- Haarfärbung in ihr Shampoo gemixt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich noch so gut daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sie fand es damals so peinlich, dass sie ungefähr 4 Wochen mit widerlichen, giftgrünen Haaren 'rumlaufen musste.

Vor allem James und Sirius hatten, wie es für Lily aussah, nichts besseres zu tun als im Unterricht ihre Shows abzuziehen. Sie musste zwar innerlich zugeben, dass manche dieser Streiche schon witzig waren, aber vor den beiden hätte sie das nie im Leben freiwillig zugegeben. Dann wären sie sich wahrscheinlich nur noch cooler vorgekommen, wenn sogar die streberhafte Lily ihre Streiche gut fand!

James Potter und Sirius Black waren die begehrtesten Jungen von ganz Hogwarts und die Mädchen warfen sich ihnen scharenweise zu Füßen, bis auf Lily und Lucy, eine von Lilys zwei besten Freundinnen. Bei Nancy, ihrer anderen guten Freundin, war sie sich seit neuestem nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie sich nicht auch Sirius Black zu Füßen werfen würde, denn seit Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres schmachtete sie ihn heimlich an.

Nancy glaubte zwar, dass ihre zwei Freundinnen nichts davon mitbekommen hätten, doch die beiden waren nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und Nancy zeigte ihre Gefühle viel zu offensichtlich. So starrte sie Sirius zum Beispiel im Unterricht viel zu oft "rein zufällig", wie sie immer beteuerte, wenn sie von Lucy oder Lily dabei erwischt wurde, an.

Eines musste sich Lily aber eingestehen: James und Sirius sahen nun 'mal verdammt gut aus.

James war ziemlich groß, hatte pechschwarze, abstehende und unzähmbar erscheinende Haare und warme, haselnussbraune Augen.

Dieses Schuljahr war er der Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors geworden.

James war ein großer Quidditchfan und liebte seine Position als Sucher bei den Gryffindors.

Man konnte ihn eigentlich nie ohne seine drei Freunde antreffen, die sich selbst "Die Marauders" nannten und mit Sirius heckte er andauernd neue Streiche aus, um den Unterricht, wie er und Sirius es nannten"aufzulockern".

Zu Lilys Leidwesen war er dieses Jahr von Dippet, dem Schulleiter, zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden und sie war die Schulsprecherin.

Sie fragte sich immer noch, wie betrunken Dippet bei dieser Entscheidung gewesen war, denn ein nicht geistesgestörter, nüchterner Mensch hätte ihn nie zum Schulsprecher ernannt.

Ihre Position als Schulsprecherin zwang sie, sich mindestens einmal in der Woche mit James zu treffen um die Rundgangspläne für die Vertrauensschüler fertig zu stellen und um gemeinsam mit ihm Veranstaltungen, wie zum Beispiel den Abschlussball für die siebten Klassen, zu planen.

Sirius Black war, genau wie James, groß und hatte schwarze Haare, allerdings standen diese nicht in alle Richtungen ab sondern waren kinnlang und glatt, außerdem hatte er eine undefinierbare Augenfarbe, die ständig zwischen einem intensiven dunkelblau, wenn er fröhlich war, und einem dunklen stahlgrau, wenn er wütend war oder sich gerade mit den Slytherins anlegte (was genau genommen das Lieblingshobby von ihm und James war), zu wechseln schien.

Genau wie sein Freund spielte er auch Quidditch, als Jäger.

Eine weitere von Sirius' Besonderheiten war, dass er seine Freundinnen häufiger als seine Unterwäsche zu wechseln schien.

Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatten Lucy und Lily, natürlich ohne dass Nancy davon wusste, damit angefangen eine Strichliste über seine Freundinnen zu führen, doch als sie auf 25 allein im ersten Monat auf Hogwarts gekommen waren, hatten sie es resigniert aufgegeben.

Remus Lupin, der dritte im Bunde, war ein eher ruhiger Junge mit sandfarbenen Haaren und beruhigend wirkenden hellbraunen Augen.

Er schien der Vernünftigste der Vier zu sein und er musste Sirius und James nicht gerade selten davon abhalten, etwas sehr Dummes zu tun, damit sie nicht von der Schule flogen. Genau genommen war er auch der Einzige, der sie irgendwie erfolgreich von etwas abhalten konnte.

Lily mochte von den Marauders ihn am liebsten. Mit ihm konnte man sich ganz normal unterhalten ohne am Ende zehnmal gefragt zu werden ob man mit ihm ausgehen wolle oder verhext wurde.

Peter Pettigrew war ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge mit aschblondem Haar und wässrig-blauen Augen. Er schien wie eine Klette an James und Sirius zu hängen und betete sie förmlich an.

Lily war er vom ersten Moment an unsympathisch erschienen, aber sie hatte immer versucht, es vor ihm nicht zu zeigen und nett zu ihn zu sein, weil er ihr auch Leid tat, da er auf der Slytherin Mob-Liste auf Platz Nummer eins stand. Außerdem war es für ihn, einen unscheinbaren Jungen, sicher nicht einfach mit James und Sirius zu konkurrieren. Deshalb versuchte er wahrscheinlich, wenigstens Potters und Blacks Anerkennung zu bekommen indem er sie bedingungslos anhimmelte...

Endlich hatte sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht. Manchmal hasste sie es, dass Hogwarts so riesig war, denn auf diese Weise dauerte es immer ewig bis man von A nach B kam.

Sie kletterte, nachdem sie dem Portrait der Fetten Dame in dem rosa Kleid, die sie immer an ein übergroßes Ferkel erinnerte, das Passwort ("Löwenherz") genannt hatte, geschickt durch das Portraitloch und schon stand sie in dem von ungefähr 50 Kerzen erhellten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort wurde sie von Lucy und Nancy schon erwartet.

"Wo hast du denn solange gesteckt", wollte Nancy sofort wissen.

"Hattest du vielleicht ein kleines Rendezvous mit Potter", hakte Lucy nach.

"Hör mir bloß mit Potter auf", seufzte Lily und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken.

"Wann wird er es endlich aufgeben, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe"

"Wenn du endlich 'Ja' sagst.", antwortete Lucy schlicht, doch Lily hörte sie zu Lucys Glück nicht.

Sie war mit Lucy und Nancy schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts eng befreundet und konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie auf Hogwarts gar nicht vorstellen.

Lucy hatte lange dunkelblonde Haare, die von hellblonden Strähnen durchzogen waren und im Sonnenlicht wie pures Gold wirkten. Dazu hatte sie lebenslustige hellgrüne Augen.

Lucy war sehr schlank und überaus sportlich und war, genau wie Sirius, Jägerin im Gryffindor-Team.

Außerdem liebte sie es, mit Lily abends stundenlang Schach zu spielen, wobei Lily meistens den kürzeren zog.

Mit ihr konnte man so ziemlich jeden Scheiß bauen.

Einmal, als Lily sie in den Sommerferien zu sich eingeladen hatte, hatte Lucy es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, in einem Kino eine Toilette zu überfluten.

Deswegen hatten sie und Lily jetzt lebenslanges Hausverbot in diesem Kino.

Damals war Lucys einziges Kommentar dazu nur "Solche Spielverderber" gewesen. Mit diesen Worten hatte Lucy Lily dann überredet weiter durch das Muggel-London, wie sie es nannte, zu ziehen, um auch all das andere Muggelzeug anzusehen.

Lucy war reinblütig und hatte deshalb bisher noch nicht allzu viel mit dem Muggelzeug zu schaffen gehabt.

Damals hatten sie die Fernseher am meisten fasziniert und Lily hatte ewig gebraucht um sie davon wieder loszueisen.

Nancy war ganz anders als Lucy. Sie hatte schulterlange, lockige braune Haare und ihre Augen leuchteten stahlblau. Nancy war eher faul und unsportlich, doch wenn Lily jemanden brauchte bei dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten konnte, war sie genau die Richtige dafür.

Auch wenn Nancy ihr bei ihren Problemen einmal nicht weiterhelfen konnte, fühlte sie sich, nachdem sie mit Nancy darüber gesprochen hatte, viel besser.

Nancy war allgemein ruhiger und oft nicht sehr begeistert von Lily und Lucys Nachtwanderungen durch Hogwarts, aber ihr blieb meistens nichts anderes übrig als mitzugehen.

Sie war halbblütig, ihre Mutter war eine Muggel und ihr Vater ein Zauberer.

Auch wenn Nancy sonst immer geduldig war, hörte ihre ganze Geduld ziemlich schnell auf, wenn die Slytherins über ihre Mutter und Lilys Eltern herzogen.

In diesem Moment wurde Lily von Lucy, die sie schräg von der Seite anschaute, aus ihren Träumereien gerissen.

"Das tut mir jetzt echt Leid, wenn ich dich aus deinen Träumereien von Potter reißen muss, aber wollten wir nicht den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei fertig schreiben? Morgen ist schließlich Abgabetermin"

Für das Potter-Kommentar warf Lily ihren Terminkalender nach Lucy, doch dieser verfehlte sie um Längen und traf stattdessen einen ahnungslosen Erstklässler.

"Ähm... Sorry.", sagte Lily zu ihm und hob ihren Kalender wieder auf.

"Jetzt müssen schon arme Erstklässer für Lucys Kommentare bezahlen", sagte Nancy schmunzelnd bevor sie ihre Geschichtsbücher aus ihrer Tasche holte.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hogwarts 16. Januar 0.30 Uhr

Nachdem die drei eine Weile stumm vor sich hin gearbeitet hatten, sagte Lucy plötzlich: "Vielleicht solltest du Potter ja mal eine Chance geben. Ein Date mit ihm wird dich sicher nicht umbringen! Und vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so bescheuert wie du immer denkst!"

Lily antwortete ihr nicht, sondern schickte ihr nur einen überaus giftigen Blick quer über den Tisch.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", murmelte Nancy und schaute zum Portraitloch, durch das gerade James, Sirius, Remus und Peter mehr oder weniger galant kletterten.

James kam sofort zu dem Tisch der drei und stellte seine übliche Frage:

"Gehst du mit mir aus?"

Lily warf einen Blick zu Lucy, fasste einen Entschluss und antwortete:

"Von mir aus!"

"Aber warum denn nicht..." setzte James schon zum sprechen an, als er bemerkte, dass Lily "Ja" gesagt hatte.

Er schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und entgleister Miene so an, als ob sie ihm gerade eröffnet hätte, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ein Knarl sei.

So langsam schien es in sein Hirn zu dringen, dass er mit ihr ausgehen konnte und ein strahlendes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Du willst wirklich mit mir ausgehen?"

"Wenn du noch lange so bescheuert 'rum tust, überlege ich es mir noch anders!", gab Lily ihm bissig zurück und wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

"Das kann ich jetzt nicht glauben.", murmelte Lucy vor sich hin als auch sie wieder mit ihren Hausaufgaben begann.

Lily zog es vor, dazu keinen Kommentar abzugeben.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie weiter stur vor sich hin, bis Nancy so gegen 1 Uhr die Nase voll hatte, ihr Buch zuschlug und sagte:

"Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich schreibe jetzt einfach noch ganz schnell einen Schlusssatz und geh' dann nach oben zum Schlafen!"

"Ich komme mit!", sagte Lucy während sie ihre eng beschriebene Pergamentrolle fein säuberlich zusammenrollte.

"Kommst du auch mit?", wandte sich Nancy nun auch an Lily.

"Nein, ich bin mit meinem Aufsatz fast nicht weiter gekommen.", antwortete sie und versank wieder hinter ihrem dicken Geschichtsbuch.

"Ich hasse diese bescheuerten Zwergenaufstände!", murmelte sie wenige Minuten später, denn sie hatte noch immer nichts brauchbares in ihrem Buch gefunden.

Sie seufzte resigniert und legte ihr Buch weg. Inzwischen war sie ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, alle anderen waren schon tief schlummernd in ihren Schlafsälen.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf ihren Aufsatz konzentrieren, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um James und darum, dass sie mit ihm ausgehen würde.

Ein winziger Teil von ihr freute sich sogar auf das Date mit ihm, doch der größte Teil von ihr hatte einen leichten Horror davor.

Aber das hatte sie sich jetzt schon eingebrockt...Jetzt musste sie es auch auslöffeln.

Schließlich sah sie es ein, dass es einfach keinen Sinn mehr hatte, jetzt noch einen vernünftigen Aufsatz zu schreiben, deshalb krakelte sie einfach noch ein paar Sätze über Fridolin den Schrumpligen auf ihr Pergament und beschloss dann auch, ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie schlich sich so leise sie konnte die Treppe hoch zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen, um auch ja niemanden zu wecken.

Noch immer darauf bedacht, niemanden zu wecken, schlich sie sich durch den Schlafsaal der 7. Klasse um in das kleine Bad, das sie sich teilten, zu gelangen.

Dort angekommen sprach sie erst mal einen "Silencio"-Zauber über das Badezimmer, um die anderen mit ihrem Wassergeplätscher beim Zähneputzen nicht zu stören.

Während sie ihre Zähne schrubbte betrachtete sie sich selbst kritisch im Spiegel.

Sie hatte lange, wellige, dunkelrote Haare und ihre Augen leuchteten in einen intensiven smaragdgrün.

Sie war, genau wie Lucy, sportlich und schlank, auch wenn sie nicht im Quidditchteam der Gryffindors war.

Am Wochenende joggte sie oft mit Lucy morgens draußen auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Nancy ließ sich leider nicht dazu bewegen, mitzumachen.

Als Lily sie das letzte Mal gefragt hatte, ob sie mitjoggen wolle hatte sie ihr: "Sehe ich so aus als ob ich Selbstmord begehen wollte?", geantwortet. Sie war einfach unverbesserlich.

Genau wie Lucy liebte auch Lily es, Zauberschach zu spielen, vor allem gegen Nancy, weil sie bei ihr eine höhere Chance hatte zu gewinnen als bei Lucy.

Lily war ein "Schlammblut", wie die Slytherins es formulierten, das hieß, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater beide Muggel waren.

Wegen diesem Umstand musste sie viele hämische Kommentare und Beleidigungen von Seiten der Slytherins über sich ergehen lassen.

Diesmal musste sich Lily selbst aus ihren Tagträumereien über sich selbst reißen.

Schnell spülte sie sich ihren Mund aus, schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und kroch so schnell sie konnte in ihr Bett.

Sie schlief überaus schnell ein, zuerst träumte sie irgend etwas schwachsinniges darüber, dass sie durch alle UTZ gefallen war und ihr Hauslehrer Prof. Smith ihr deswegen einen langen Vortrag hielt, doch dann wurde der Traum seltsam real...

Wenig später wachte sie schweißgebadet wieder auf .

Sie versuchte, sich schnell an die Einzelheiten ihres Albtraumes zu erinnern, doch umso angestrengter sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, desto schneller verschwand der Traum aus ihrem Gedächtnis.

Da waren auf jeden Fall Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen gewesen...Todesser! Und diese Todesser hatten zwei Menschen gefoltert...sie versuchte noch einmal, sich angestrengt daran zu erinnern... es waren ein Mann und eine Frau gewesen, die sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Fußboden gewunden hatten...ihre Eltern!

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem ging unnatürlich schnell. "Das war ein Albtraum!", versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden. Doch der Traum war so seltsam real...

Sie beschloss, noch einmal aufzustehen und in den um diese Zeit menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, um sich dort zu beruhigen.

Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Morgenmantel und warf ihn über ihr Nachthemd, dann schlich sie sich so leise wie möglich hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Wie sie vermutet hatte war der Raum verlassen.

Sie ging zu einem der zahlreichen Fenster des Raumes schob den dunkelroten Vorhang beiseite und öffnete es, dann lehnte sie sich weit aus ihm heraus und atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft ein. Sofort wurden ihre Gedanken klarer und während sie den hell strahlenden Mond, der über den Hogwarts Ländereien stand, betrachtete, war sie sich sicher, dass sie nur einen einfachen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Ihre Nerven lagen, seit Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser wieder verstärkt Jagd auf die Familien Muggelgeborener Hexen und Zauberer machten, sowieso blank.

Eine sanfte Brise ließ die Blätter der Bäume rings umher leise rascheln.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie es überhaupt nicht registrierte, dass sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich.

Sie zuckte total erschrocken zusammen als sie schließlich jemand sanft anstupste. Sie drehte sich erstaunt um und erblickte drei der vier Marauders.

"Was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit hier, Evans?", fragte sie der erstaunte Sirius.

"Na ja, ich hatte einen Albtraum und wollte jetzt etwas frische Luft schnappen.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

"Aber warum seid ihr um diese Uhrzeit hier?" Sie blickte forschend von einem Marauder zum anderen.

"Wir wollten eigentlich ein paar Zaubersprüche in der Bibliothek nachschauen."

Lily verdrehte ihre Augen, die Zaubersprüche, welche die drei nachschauen wollten, waren sicher alles andere als legal, aber das war jetzt schließlich nicht ihr Problem, doch trotzdem irritierte sie das etwas. Warum waren die Marauders heute nur zu dritt unterwegs?

"Und wo habt ihr Pettigrew gelassen?"

"Wir wollten ihn ja mitnehmen, aber hat einen sehr tiefen Schlaf und keiner von uns hat es fertig gebracht ihn zu wecken und dann haben wir beschlossen, halt ohne ihn zu gehen.", antwortete James, während Sirius umständlich ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Umhangtasche holte und auseinander faltete.

"Okay, die Luft ist rein, wir können losgehen!", sagte er, nachdem er das Pergamentblatt eine Weile eingehend studiert hatte "Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte er dann Lily.

"Nein, ich verzichte lieber.", antwortete sie und wandte sich wieder den Schlafsälen zu. "Viel Spaß euch und lasst euch nicht erwischen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal, wo sie sich wieder in ihr Bett legte und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Die kleine Unterhaltung mit den Marauders hatte ihr gut getan, weil sie Lily auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte.

Deshalb schlief sie, jetzt schon wieder etwas beruhigter, schnell ein.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Der Brief)

Run as fast as I can

To the middle of nowehre

To the middle of my frustrated fears

P!nk - Just like a pill

Hogwarts, 16. Januar 8.15 Uhr

Am Morgen wurde Lily, wie immer, ziemlich unsanft von Lucy geweckt.

"Wach endlich auf, du Schlafmütze!" Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich Lilys Bettdecke und zog sie weg.

Lily gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich, nahm der überaktiven Lucy ihre Decke wieder ab und murrte Lucy, während sie sich wieder zudeckte, etwas unverständliches zu, das wohl "Lass mich weiter schlafen!" heißen sollte.

Doch Lucy kannte da kein Erbarmen.

"Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Werde bitte nicht auch noch so eine Langschläferin wie Nancy, das würde ich echt nicht ertragen!"

Lily gab es auf, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, weiter zu schlafen, denn Lucy würde ihr, bis sie aufgestanden war, keine Ruhe lassen.

Sie schälte sich betont langsam, um Lucy auf die Nerven zu gehen, aus ihrer Bettdecke und schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett.

Während sie schlaftrunken in Richtung Bad torkelte, hörte sie gerade noch wie Lucy und December, die auch in ihrem Zimmer wohnte, wie jeden Morgen vergeblich versuchten die morgenmufflige Nancy zum aufstehen zu bewegen.

Als Lily sich schließlich in Rekordzeit gewaschen und angezogen hatte ging sie zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, wo Lucy und December gerade versuchten, Nancy ihre Bettdecke, die sie krampfhaft umklammert hatte, zu entreißen.

"Lasst mich doch schlafen!", murmelte diese leicht angesäuert. "So früh am Morgen aktiv zu sein gehört echt verboten!"

December lies schließlich locker und setzte sich neben Lily auf ihr Bett, von wo aus sie Lucys verzweifelten Versuche, Nancy aus ihrem Bett zu werfen, beobachten konnten.

"Du hast nicht sehr gut geschlafen, oder?", fragte December nachdem sie eine Weile stumm nebeneinander gesessen hatten.

"Wieso?"

"Na, du siehst heute so blas aus und hast außerdem schwarze Augenringe.", antwortete December, während ihr besorgter Blick Lily streifte.

"Ich hatte so einen bescheuerten Albtraum...", gab Lily schließlich zu.

Cem (Spitzname von December) schaute sie sofort mitfühlend an.

"War er sehr schlimm?", fragte sie Lily.

Schnell erzählte sie ihn December.

Während sie den ganzen Albtraum innerlich noch einmal durchlebte beschlich sie ein seltsames, flaues Gefühl, wie eine Art Vorahnung. Sie schluckte.

"Das ist echt schlimm. Ich will meine Eltern nicht in meinen Träumen sterben sehen!", sagte sie, während sie Lily immer noch mitleidvoll ansah.

Das war etwas, dass Lily sehr an ihr schätze.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit den mandelförmigen, blau-violetten Augen schien einen immer zu verstehen.

Diese Eigenschaft hatte Lily, als December am Anfang des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts kam, sofort an ihr gemocht und bewundert, denn nicht jeder, zum Beispiel Lucy, hatte so ein Einfühlungsvermögen wie sie.

December war früher nach Durmstrang gegangen, aber sie schien glücklich zu sein jetzt nach Hogwarts gehen zu können, denn ihre ganze Familie war in den vergangenen Sommerferien nach England gezogen, weil ihr Vater im englischen Zaubereiministerium eine Stelle als Auror angeboten bekommen hatte.

Lily kam es immer so vor als ob December Durmstrang gehasst hatte, denn sie sprach fast nie von ihrer früheren Schulzeit und wenn Lily einmal ein Gespräch auf ihre frühere Schule lenkte, antwortete sie immer knapp auf ihre Fragen und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln.

Lucy war immer noch dabei, Nancy mit äußerst fragwürdigen Methoden aus ihrem Bett zu kriegen. Inzwischen hatte sie sich auf die Kante von Nancys Bett gesetzt und bespritzte sie regelmäßig mit eiskalten Wasserstrahlen aus ihrem gezückten Zauberstab.

"Hör endlich damit auf! Ich stehe ja schon auf!", japste Nancy zwischen zwei Wasserstrahlen, die sie voll im Gesicht trafen.

"Na endlich!" war Lucys einziger Kommentar während sie die Wasserstrahlen abstellte und von dem Bett ihrer Freundin aufstand.

Nancy streckte sich erst einmal, stand dann, genau wie Lily vor ein paar Minuten, betont langsam auf und schleppte sich mit einer mürrischen Miene gottergeben in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Musst du morgens eigentlich immer so hart zu Nancy sein?", fragte Lily ihre Freundin lächelnd. Es war doch immer witzig, Lucy bei ihrer morgendlichen Weckaktion zu beobachten.

"Was soll ich denn machen, wenn sie einfach nicht aufstehen will? Und sie darf den Unterricht doch auf keinen Fall verpassen!" Ihre Betonung auf dem letzten Satz triefte so vor Ironie, dass Cem und Lily laut loslachen mussten.

"Das ist nicht witzig! Die Abschlussprüfungen bestimmen unser ganzes Leben!", sagte Lucy mit strenger, gespielt empörter Miene und erhobenen, mahnenden Zeigefinger.

Daraufhin konnten Cem und Lily sich überhaupt nicht mehr halten, sie klappten geschüttelt von einem Lachkrampf auf Lilys Bett zusammen.

Als die beiden sich wieder halbwegs erholt hatten, beschlossen die drei während sie auf Nancy warteten ihre Betten zu machen und Nancys zu trocknen, denn es war von Lucys Wasserattacke total durchnässt.

Gerade als sie fertig waren betrat auch Nancy wieder den Schlafsaal. Sie schaute immer noch so mürrisch drein wie vorhin und würdigte Lucy keines Blickes.

Ihr einziges Kommentar zu ihr war "Du Sklaventreiber!", als sie sich den dreien anschloss, um vor dem Unterricht noch zu frühstücken.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf die Marauders, denen sie sich anschlossen, denn sie waren, genau wie sie, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

"Und seid ihr noch von jemandem erwischt worden?", fragte Lily Remus, Sirius und James, während sie durch einige Gänge gingen.

"Nein, aber es war einmal verdammt knapp! Fast hätte uns unser guter alter Hausmeister Fleetwood erwischt!"

Während sich Lily mit den Marauders unterhalten hatte, hatten Lucy und Nancy einen ihrer lautstarken zahllosen Streits über Lucys Weckmethoden begonnen.

Lily seufzte und warf und December einen hilflosen Blick zu. Es war jeden Morgen immer das selbe und Lily hatte echt keine Lust mehr, den ewigen Streits ihrer Freundinnen zuzuhören.

Sobald sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten, trennten sich die Marauders, Lily und December von den beiden Streithähnen und setzten sich so weit wie möglich entfernt von ihnen an den Gryffindor-Haustisch.

"Müssen die sich immer streiten?", fragte James Lily und Cem. "So wie es aussieht schon...", gab Lily lustlos zurück.

Die anderen taten sich reichlich Essen auf, doch Lily hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, das seltsame flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste...

"Willst du denn nichts essen?", fragte December sie mit einem besorgten Blick. 

"Ähm... doch..", gab Lily zerstreut zurück und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Sie wollte Cem nicht auch noch beunruhigen.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile damit beschäftigt hatte, lustlos auf ihrem Brötchen herumzukauen und das beunruhigte Gefühl, das sie die ganze Zeit plagte, zu vergessen, kamen die Eulen mit der morgendlichen Post an.

Das widerliche, flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärke sich um ein vielfaches, als sie unter den ganz normalen Posteulen wieder einmal ein paar pechschwarze mit ebenso schwarzen Briefen entdeckte. Diese Briefe waren bei allen Schülern mehr als gefürchtet, denn in Form von ihnen wurde den Schülern von Hogwarts immer mitgeteilt, dass ein Verwandter von ihnen von Voldemorts Todessern umgebracht worden war.

Oft konnte man es gar nicht glauben, dass in Hogwarts alles so normal wie immer ablief, während draußen täglich Hunderte Auroren und andere Zauberer im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser starben.

Lilys beunruhigter Blick folgte den beiden schwarzen Eulen, die oben an der Decke der Großen Halle, die heute den blassgrauen und bewölkten Himmel von draußen zeigte, auf der suche nach den Empfängern der Briefe, weite Kreise zogen.

Die erste Eule schien endlich ihren Zielort erspäht zu haben, denn sie setzte zu einem entschlossenen Sturzflug in Richtung Hufflepuff-Tisch an. Obwohl Lily es nicht wollte, atmete sie unbewusst auf, vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und der zweite Brief war gar nicht für sie bestimmt. Die Eule hatte den Brief zu einem pummeligen Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen gebracht, die den Brief jetzt entfaltete und ihn total geschockt las. Nachdem sie mit dem lesen fertig war brach sie weinend auf dem Tisch zusammen. Lily schluckte und starrte wieder wie gebannt auf die zweite Eule, die nun entschlossen auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuflog.

Bitte nicht ich, flehte sie innerlich, obwohl sie auch nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand anders aus Gryffindor den Brief bekam. Inzwischen war die Eule bei ihr angekommen und landete elegant vor ihr. Das darf einfach nicht war sein, dachte Lily während sie schreckensbleich wurde. Auf dem schwarzen Umschlag war in geschwungenen Lettern ihr Name geschrieben.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab, öffnete ihn und entfaltete ihn langsam, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen. Der Pergamentbogen war auch schwarz und genau wie der Umschlag mit silbernen Lettern beschrieben. Während sie innerlich immer noch auf eine Verwechslung des Zaubereiministeriums hoffte, begann sie den Brief zu lesen. Dort stand:

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans,

es tut mir sehr Leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Eltern vergangene Nacht von einigen Todessern ermordet worden sind. Die Beerdigung wird schon morgen auf dem Südfriedhof von Little Whinging stattfinden. Ihr Hauslehrer, Prof. Dumbledore, wird sie dorthin begleiten.

Mit tiefstem Bedauern,

Amanda Alviar

Diese herbe Sachlichkeit des Briefes stach Lily wie ein Schwert in ihr Herz.

Während sie alle diese falschen, mitleidvollen Blicke sie streiften, brach ein Teil ihrer bisher scheinbar perfekten Welt für sie zusammen. Das durfte einfach nicht war sein!

"Hey, das tut mir echt leid für dich..", sagte December, die zusammen mit den Marauders den Brief heimlich über ihre Schulter mitgelesen hatte, und wollte sie umarmen. Aber für Lily war alles einfach nur noch zuviel, sie musste sofort hier raus, schnell riss sie sich von Cem los und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus der Großen Halle.

Zurück ließ sie einen völlig erstarrten Gryffindort-Tisch, zwei mitleidige Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Tische und einen schadenfrohen Slytherin-Tisch. James war der erste, der sich aus der Erstarrung lösen konnte und Lily schnell hinterher rannte.

Als Lily in der Eingangshalle angekommen war, wusste sie einfach nicht mehr weiter. Leise schluchzend brach sie schließlich unter einem großen Portrait zusammen.

Sie war immer noch mit ihren trübseligen Gedanken wegen dem Brief beschäftigt, als die Tür zur Großen halle erneut aufschwang und James die Eingangshalle betrat.

Er ging zu ihr und ließ sich neben sie auf den Boden fallen. "Lily,...", setzte er gerade zum Sprechen an, doch er kam nicht weiter, denn Lily hatte sich schluchzend an seine Brust geworfen und umklammerte ihn, als sei er der letzte Halt für sie. Nach einer Weile begann James ihr zaghaft über den Rücken zu streichen und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen...


	5. Chapter 5

Endlich gibts mal wieder ein (hoffentlich) langersehntes neues chap von mir!

UND JETZT IST AUCH MAL WIEDER ZEIT FÜR EIN RIESENGROßES DANKESCHÖN AN MEINE BETA GRIGORI MOONLILY KNUDDEL

Chapter 4 Die Beerdigung

17. Januar, 9.30 Uhr, Hogwarts

Als Lily an diesem Morgen aufwachte wollte sie immer noch nicht wirklich wahrhaben, dass ihre Eltern tot waren und dass heute ihre Beerdigung stattfinden würde.

Der gestrige Tag war für Lily der pure Horror gewesen und sie war sich sicher, wenn sie noch ein paar wildfremde Leute auf den Gängen anhalten würden, nur um ihr ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihnen total Leid tat, würde sie den Verstand verlieren und Amok laufen…

Auch Lucy und Nancy waren für Lily seit dem gestrigen Morgen unertragbar geworden, denn sie behandelten sie seitdem die ganze zeit über wie eine tickende Zeitbombe die jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte.Auf Dauer ging ihr das wirklich brutal auf die Nerven. Sie hätte sich wirklich eine etwas andere Reaktion von ihren besten Freundinnen erhofft...

Der einzige, der sie bis jetzt aufgheitert und getröstet hatte war James Potter! Ausgerechnet dieser arrogante Mistkerl! Aber...in seinen ARmen hatte sie sich sicher und geschützt gefühlt... AUFHÖREN LILY! Schnell brachte sie sich wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, James wollte sie doch nur zu seiner Trophäensammlung hinzufügen, soweit sie wusste hatte er schon halb Hogwarts flachgelegt und keine einzige seiner Beziehungen hielt länger als Drei Tage...

Mit einem seufzen stand sie auf und ging durch den verlassenen Schlafsaal in Richtung Bad. Cem, Nancy und Lucy waren im Moment beim Frühstück. Nancy hatte noch versucht Lily dazu zu überreden mitzukommen und etwas zu essen, doch Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn sie versuchte etwas zu essen ihr alles sofort wieder hochkommen würde. Nach einer Weile in der Nancy Lily damit bedrängt hatte, schien auch sie es eingesehen zu haben und schließlich waren die drei ohne sie zum Frühstück gegangen.

Nachdem sie lange geduscht hatte fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser, aber sie hoffte immer noch vergeblich darauf aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass der ganze gestrige Tag nur ein Albtraum war. Doch ein gutes hatte dieser Tag doch für sie bereitgehalten, nach einem kurzen Gespräch zusammen mit dem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff mit dem Schulleiter hatten die beiden den ganzen restlichen Tag freibekommen. Doch wenn Lily die Wahl zwischen dem Tod ihrer Eltern und einem anstrengenden Schultag gehabt hätte, hätte sie sich sicher nicht für den freien Tag entschieden.

Während sie sich für die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern ganz in schwarz anzog versuchte sie sich innerlich auf diese Bestattung vorzubereiten. Dort würde sie auch ihre Schwester Petunia sehen. Lily hatte sich noch nie so richtig gut mit ihrer Schwester verstanden, denn Petunia war, seit sie ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte, neidisch auf ihre Zauberkräfte. Aber zugegeben hätte das Petunia freiwillig nie. Stattdessen gab sie vor, alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte zu verachten und zu hassen. Doch Lily hatte ihre Schwester einmal dabei erwischt wie sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft herumwedelte und Zauberformeln aufsagte.

Sie hatte Petunia zwar nie darauf angesprochen, aber seit diesem Tag wusste sie, dass sie die Magie, wie sie immer vorgab, nicht verachtete sondern auf sie schlicht und ergreifend eifersüchtig war. Aber vielleicht, dachte Lily, wird unser Verhältnis zueinander, jetzt nach dem Tod unserer Eltern besser.

Seufzend schaute sie noch einmal in den Spiegel bevor sie den Schlafsaal verlies, aber mit dem Anblick den sie bot war sie alles andere als zufrieden. Ihre Augen waren immer noch leicht gerötet und unter ihnen langen große, dunkle Ringe, zudem war sie auch noch leichenblass.

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, leer. In einem weinroten Sessel vor dem Kamin saß James, er schien auf sie gewartet zu haben.

„ Wieso bist du nicht wie alle anderen unten beim Frühstück?" fragte Lily ihn.

„ Prof. Dumbledore hat vorher zu mir gesagt, dass ich dir ausrichten soll, dass er dich leider nicht bis zu dem Ort bringen kann von dem aus du nach Little Whingingtown apparieren kannst und hat mich gebeten, dich an seiner Stelle dorthin zu begleiten." antwortete er.

„ Ach so." meinte Lily. Irgendwie kam sie sich seit dem gestrigen Tag, andem sie in seinen Armen geweint hatte ihm gegenüber leicht bescheuert vor. Eigentlich hasste sie ihn doch! Aber, dachte sie dann, er war der einzige, der mich wenigstens ein bisschen trösten konnte, im Gegensatz zu Lucy, Cem und Nancy .

„ Dann können wir ja gehen…" James Stimme klang seltsam unsicher.

Er weiß sicher, nach dem gestrigen Morgen, auch nicht mehr wie er sich mir gegenüber verhalten soll, dachte Lily, beinahe hätte sie angefangen deswegen zu lächeln. Es war schon seltsam, den sonst so selbstbewussten James auch mal unsicher zu erleben.

Während sie die Ländereien entlang liefen hingen beide stumm ihren Gedanken nach, doch als sie die Grenze der Hogwartsländereien erreichten und Lily gerade mit Tränen in den Augen apparieren wollte sagte James:

„Ich weiß dass das heute sicher alles sehr sehr schwer für dich werden wird aber Das Leben geht weiter, auch nach dieser Beerdigung." Ehe sich Lily versah lag sie schon schluchzend in seinen Armen wieder. Dort fühlte sie sich, wie am gestrigen Tag, sicher und geborgen.

Nachdem Lily eine Weile weinend in seinen Armen gelegen hatte meinte James: „ Du musst jetzt gehen, wenn du nicht zu spät kommen willst." Mit Wiederwillen löste sie sich von ihm und apparierte schließlich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie völlig wahnsinnig wahr. Hätte man ihr vor zwei Tagen erzählt, dass sie heute weinend in James Armen liegen würde, hätte sie denjenigen angeschrieen, dass er verrückt sei und dass sie Potter hasste. Wie schnell konnten sich Gefühle doch ändern…

Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit für solche Überlegungen!

Sie fand sich genau vor dem Tor des kleinen städtischen Friedhof wieder. Alle möglichen Verwandten und Familienfreunde tummelten sich schon auf dem Friedhofsgelände und die ersten betraten schon einmal die kleine Kapelle in der der Trauergottesdienst abgehalten werden sollte. Sie versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich ihren Weg durch die Leute zu der Kapelle zu bahnen, doch ihr Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

Kurz vor dem Eingang der Kapelle fiel sie direkt der Schwester ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Diese war, wie immer, auffallend grell geschminkt mit knallrotem Lippenstift und übertrieben viel Rouge, außerdem ging von ihr ein bestialischer Parfümgeruch, von dem man akute Atemnot bekam, aus.

Normalerweise mochte Lily ihre Tante Helen aber im Moment war sie auf der Top ten liste von den Leuten, die sie nicht unbedingt treffen wollte, denn wenn sie erst einmal angefangen hatte loszuplappern konnte man sie sehr schwer wieder zur Ruhe bringen.

„ Ach, da bist du ja, Lily, ich habe dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, es ist wirklich schade, dass wir uns gerade nach so einem schrecklichen Ereignis wieder sehen. Wir können nur froh sein, dass du und deine Schwester, als das Gas im Haus ausgelaufen ist nicht zuhause wart, sonst könnten wir heute gleich eure ganze Familie bestatten Du siehst heute echt nicht gut aus….."

Nach einer Weile blendete Lily das endlose Geplapper ihrer Tante Helen einfach aus, aber wenigstens hatte sie von ihr eine wichtige Information erhalten, ihre Eltern waren also, offiziell an ausgelaufenem Gas erstickt...

Aber warum war ihre Schwester bei dem Angriff eigentlich nicht bei ihren Eltern gewesen? Wahrscheinlich war sie mal wieder bei ihrem seltsamen Freund gewesen. Lily überlegte eine Weile wie sein Name war, irgendetwas wie Vincent Dirtley..., oder zumindest so ähnlich.

„ Hallo Petunia!" sagte Lily so freundlich wie möglich zu ihrer Schwester.

Petunia starrte sie nur unfreundlich an und Lilys Hoffnungen auf eine Versöhnung mit ihrer Schwester schwanden schnell dahin. In dem Blick ihrer Schwester lag etwas anklagendes, als ob sie Lily die Schuld für den Tod ihrer Eltern geben würde und Lily wich diesem Blick so schnell wie möglich aus. Sie hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht ob sie vielleicht Schuld an dem Angriff war, vielleicht hätte es diesen nie gegeben wenn sie keine Hexe wäre...

Im Moment wollte sie diesen Gedanken lieber nicht weiterdenken.

Inzwischen war es für sie Zeit geworden zu den anderen in die Kapelle zu gehen. Die Kapelle war mit vielen schönen Gestecken aus weißen Lilien, den Lieblingsblumen ihrer Mutter, und schwarzen, glänzenden Bändern verziert.ich in eine der hinteren Reihen, da die vorderen schon längst besezt waren, und wunderte sich darüber wie viele Leute heute anwesend waren.

Still lies sie den Trauergottesdienst über sich ergehen, schließlich machten sie sich mit dem Priester auf den Weg zu den Gräbern in denen ihre Eltern bestattet werden sollten. Doch davor konnten die Verwandten und Freunde der beiden noch einen letzten Blick auf die Toten werfen.


End file.
